


,,,happy together,,,

by miloissleepy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Chapters will be short, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mastermind Nanami Chiaki, Might Add More, Most of the cast are gonna be there but I’m too lazy to add more characters, My personal favorite ships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Snow Day, danganronpa - Freeform, fwkdbksndksn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloissleepy/pseuds/miloissleepy
Summary: all my favorite danganronpa shipschapters will be short.





	,,,happy together,,,

“Hinata-kun?” Sonia called, her voice soft. She held a bouquet of flowers behind her, which she clutched with her hands.

“Sonia?” Hajime came out of his room, his hair was messy and he was still wearing his pajamas.

Sonia giggled. “Hey, I er... brought you this!” She pulled the flowers in front of her and Hajime. 

“S-Sonia...? For me?” He chuckled and hesitantly reached for them.

“Of course! I hope you enjoy them.” Her cheeks were dusted pink and she smiled at her boyfriend. 

“T-Thank you. I appreciate it, Sonia.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

Sonia gasped softly, closing her eyes and smiling widely.

Hajime took her hand in his free one. She squeezed it tightly, which Hajime returned.

The two stood in the hallway, fingers intertwined, and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.


End file.
